


Serenity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Cafe AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, gay ass mfs, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who in their right mind would continuously visit a minuscule coffee shop just to soak in a few moments of existence with a seriously good looking guy? Maybe him, but he’d never openly admit that._______________________Bokuaka coffee shop Au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!since I have orphaned this, anyone is free to continue this story on their own, tweak things and add things and continue the story :)))

Akaashi was desperate for a hit of caffeine and, maybe, a shot of that tall-dark-and-handsome Café worker from across the street.  
Fortunately for Akaashi, the petite bistro was directly on route to his current destination, the library. Unfortunately for Akaashi, it also happened to be 10:23 pm on a Saturday in early spring, meaning the café might already be closed.  
Akaashi decided he didn’t really care if it was likely closed for the night, he was crucially in need of a scalding cup of raw energy to get him through the next few hours. The fact that tall-dark-and-handsome conveniently worked there was just happenstance, or, at least, that’s what Akaashi convinced himself of. Who in their right mind would continuously visit a minuscule coffee shop just to soak in a few moments of existence with a seriously good looking guy? Maybe him, but he’d never openly admit that, the benefits outweighed the cons either way. So, he chose the obvious plan of attack, visit the café.  
He sighed and pulled his shoes on, unsteadily gathering his belongings and rushing out the door.  
Akaashi hadn’t slept in exactly 28 hours and was already running on fumes, caffeine, and, the burning desire to pass his Chemistry final. Needless to say, he was struggling a little. Alas, this was a common occurrence for college students, this he knows. Despite his razor sharp intellect and his endless ambition to ace his classes, he, a simple freshman, was still susceptible to fatigue and late nights spent pondering whether Sodium Chloride was a covalent bond or an ionic compound. A dumb question, he learned this in highschool, what a joke! He was either losing his grip on reality or he was indeed partaking in the all to well-known college fatigue.  
Maybe both.  
Probably both.  
He quickly shook himself out of his daze, the familiar rain-dulled café sign hanging just within his line of sight.  
The normally neon blue open sign was a dull gray. Akaashi sighed, guess he’d have to get his caffeine elsewhere.  
Then something else caught his eye, the lights were all still on. Perhaps someone had forgotten to turn them off? This tiny detail piqued his interest, so he discreetly peaked in the café window.  
There he was, Tall-dark-and-handsome, or, as his name tag displayed, Bokuto. He appeared to be desperately scrubbing at the pile of dishes in the sink beside him. He was frustratedly biting his lower lip with a slight pout.  
Cute.  
Akaashi realized Bokuto was now staring back at him, and Akaashi timidly pointed his gaze downwards, giving Bokuto a quick wave. As a light blush spread across his cheeks, he attempted to speed-walk his way out of the situation, when Bokuto hurriedly opened the café door.  
“Come in?” He asked, to which Akaashi nodded fervently, walking back towards the now open door.  
Bokuto shifted to the side and held the door open for a still slightly embarrassed Akaashi.  
Akaashi made a mental note that Bokuto was tall, dark, handsome, AND a gentleman.  
It really couldn’t get much better then him, could it?  
Akaashi nimbly made way to his usual spot on a surprisingly comfortable couch-like booth.  
He took a seat and turned back towards Bokuto.  
“Late Night?” He questioned, giving Bokuto a genuinely curious expression.  
Bokuto made his way back around the café counter.  
“Yeah,” He sighed, his entire posture slumping and appearing to drain a little in color.  
He picked up a ceramic bowl and continued his previous scrubbing.  
“I might’ve accidentally broken a ceiling light, this is my punishment.” He gestured to himself still in the apron. What he hadn’t noticed is the ceramic bowl still In his hand, now dripping soapy water on himself and the floor.  
Bokuto cursed under his breath and grabbed a towel off of the table next to him.  
Akaashi bit back a laugh, but couldn’t help the slight smirk that graced his normally surly-seeming features.  
After wiping up the aforementioned mess, Bokuto cocked his head.  
“The usual?” He inquired.  
Akaashi nodded, pulling out a book to study while Bokuto was busy.  
Akaashi was proud to have accomplished becoming a regular there. So much so that Bokuto and a few other workers remembered his order.  
A simple large americano, not to rich to drink, just robust enough for Akaashi to make his usual.  
Akaashi fought back the wave of exhaustion he felt, wanting to dreamily continue his current train of thought.  
He settled for pushing his book aside, crossing his arms and laying his head on the table.  
He could smell the coffee being made, an all to familiar caramelized, almost nutty scent. The coffee lounge’s strong aroma combined with Akaashi’s already hazy thoughts and Bokuto’s comforting presence all lead to his current predicament.  
Akaashi had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Café Au,, more chapters to come soon, but, I’m used to writing one shots so, the next chapter might not come quickly. More tags and characters to be added soon. Maybe eventual smut, but, ratings and such will be altered if that happens. Please comment ideas and such!! Comments fuel me to continue writing, tysm!! <3


End file.
